How the Son of My Parents' Enemy Became My Bestie
by Stardust16
Summary: Ben and Gil meet in the strangest way and, oddly enough, become friends. Little does Ben know that Gil's (unintentionally, of course) leading him right to his future kidnapper. Rated T, takes place mid-Descendants 2. Gil isn't in the character slot, btw, so I don't put him in. But, trust me, he's included in the story.


**Hellooo! *sing song voice once again***

 **So, as many as you know, a new little clip was delivered to us yesterday—**

 **Man, that sounds so evil. But Imma continue anyway.**

 **Anyway, yesterday, a new Descendants 2 clip was revealed to the world. This one showed Ben on the Isle of the Lost, his really bad acting/lying (Ben's acting, not Mitchell Hope's) and, of course, a little conversation he had with Gil, which I just so happened to write about down below.**

 **I know it's not exactly on point, but Gummy and I were about how excited we were to see Gil and Ben interact since, y'know, their parents/families are enemies and stuff, and this came out. In other words, this was typed up.**

 **Hopefully you guys like it.**

 **Oh, and I know Gil isn't seen with a hook in the promotional pictures, but I figured he had one similar to Harry's, where it was detachable from their actual hands.**

 **Anyway though, enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness. It surrounded him.

Well, to be fair, darkness surrounded everyone on the Isle of the Lost, as their was only rain and no shine, but it surrounded him the most.

Clothes hung around him on clotheslines as he walked around the shattered windows, ready-to-collapse building and underneath the flickering lights and lanterns. He heard stories about the place most of the time as a child but, really, he hadn't expected it to be this bad.

The entire place was pretty much falling apart and despite him getting a much more vivid description of it just six months ago from Mal and her friends, he did not want to see what it was like back then.

Because, if anything….well, it was terrible.

People cast wary glances at him and he passed and as the young boy took off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't help but think that they all knew his secret. That they somehow knew—by villain's intuition or what, he didn't know, but assumed it was best not to guess—that he wasn't from there. That he belonged back in Auradon and if he even dared to make one wrong move, they'd tear him to shreds before he'd even have a change to escape.

"Ben," He heard and he immediately turned around. People laughed at him as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed before slipping his beanie back on, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but be cautious. Everything was so unnatural to him, he was so on edge, he didn't know what he'd do if—

Suddenly he went crashing to the ground and as he did, he looked up at who he crashed in to. A teen, somewhere near his age it seemed, stood in front of him, his dirty blonde hair tied back underneath a equally dirty pirate cap. Black and orange stripes were painted on his face and Ben assumed that was a common thing they did on the Isle, though what really caught his interest was the sword the young lad had.

The sword that was pointed _right at his throat._

The stranger seemed to catch on to what he was doing though and drew his sword back, shoving it back down into the scabbard that was attacked to his waist. Looking up into the stranger's eyes, Ben gulped. He heard stories about those eyes and the person they belonged to. Multiple, multiple stories of multiple, multiple times his mother had to suffer through each time she retold them. He constantly begged her not to as a child, saying it caused her too much pain, but she had been insistent, as he needed to be told said stories to ace his Magical History class.

 _'Those eyes,'_ Ben thought to himself, _'Belonged to Gaston.'_

Or so he thought.

"Woah, sorry 'bout that, mate," the son of Gaston laughed and as the former offered the latter his hand, Ben could only look up, confused, as he slowly accepted it before standing up and dusting himself off. This… he had _not_ expected.

"Defense mechanism, ya know?" and it was at that moment that Ben realized the young lad was still talking to him. The son of Gaston had then drawn his sword again and in response, Ben took a large step back before the former had began twirling it, as if to suddenly show the mighty object off somehow. "Used to be my father's. Nice, eh? Gave this thing to me when I was two, been trying to master it my entire life."

Upon hearing this, Ben's eyes widened and he took another large step back. These kids had swords when they were two? At that age, he was just reading and writing, nevermind sword fighting.

He could only imagine what Mal was taught at that age.

Just the thought of it made the secretive king sick to his stomach.

"Yo, mate, you alright?"

Ben had then glanced back up at the teen in front of him, nodded and began to smile before he suddenly remembered that smiles weren't allowed on the Isle. So, instead, he closed his eyes and reopened them, putting on his best 'tough guy' look as he did so.

"Yeah," He growled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, y'all seemed kind of freaked out for a minute." The taller teen had then grabbed the young king's wrist and swung an arm over his shoulder as the two walked and began to make their way through the streets. "Now, mind telling who you 're? Uma sent me out to bring back new members and despite the fact I think you'll be perfect on our crew, she doesn't like me bringing back any no-name strangers."

"Uma?" Ben repeated, nervously. He heard the name before but couldn't place a face to it.

"Ursula's daughter?" Gil repeated and raised his eyebrows, "You don't know her?" When Ben shook his head, he sighed exaggeratedly and punched the latter on the shoulder, though Ben was pretty sure he had instead injured it, due to the large hook on his hand. "Dude, you're kidding me, right?! Aww man, she's gonna be filthy mad about that."

Ben looked confused at the weird word play, but didn't bother commenting on it. It'd give his cover away. Not only that, but he was pretty sure it was something they did on the Isle, even if he didn't hear about it from Mal herself.

Deciding to dig for more information, Ben had then decided to make the unwise decision to ask a question. "Is she nice?" He asked, sounding somewhat hopeful. If she was, then maybe this 'Uma' wouldn't be so bad.

"Nice?" Gil repeated as he burst out laughing. "Yeah, sure, boy, she's real nice," He added sarcastically. He experienced Uma's 'niceness' way too many times. He could say for sure that she was anything but so, but the boy in front of him—his new friend—seemed to have the opposite idea.

"Great!" Ben accidentally let a smile slip through and Gil laughed. Maybe this Uma girl could help him find Mal and bring her home. "Where's her ship? Take me to it!"

"Other side of the island, mate," Gil replied, his arm still swung over the king's shoulders and in response, Ben's smile faltered. "North Shore, south side. Sounds confusing, I know, I've been there countless times on my own, but don't worry, you'll get used to it, no problem."

Wait, North Shore was on the other side of the Island? He couldn't go there. There'd been bad stories on Auradon about the other side of the Isle and even if he did go there, he wouldn't be able to find his way back. Not unless he had Mal or Evie or Jay or Carlos with him, at least.

Still though, he didn't know where else to go. The entire island was unfamiliar to him and, hey, if he was gonna be lead straight through the south side, maybe he could figure out his way back too. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Alright," Ben nodded and had then decided to let, yet another, smile slip through. "Let's go."

After all, how hard could it be?

* * *

It was _hard._

The walk to the North Shore, south side, was pretty much over two hours long and Ben was pretty sure he sprained both his ankles twice and got hit over the head with branches and parts of crumbling apartments in that time too.

So, now, instead of walking to the North Shore, south side, he was _limping._

It didn't matter though. He was there, to find Mal, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

From the moment they entered the place, the smell of ocean water—polluted ocean water, that is—filled Ben's nose and immediately made him seasick. Not only that, but instead of the clean, clear, crystal-blue water they had in Auradon, this one was green. A hideous green, to be honest, and one that seemed to resemble olive trees.

Laughing could also be heard from a distant, as well as footsteps, and as said steps came closer, Ben couldn't help but feel out of place between them. Gil seemed to notice that and slapped the young king's back as he exclaimed "don't worry, mate, you'll do great!" but Ben was, once again, pretty sure he injured it more than anything else with the hook that was placed on the taller boy's hand.

"Gil!" He had then heard and, almost instantly, the two boys whipped their heads around, only to see a girl with beautiful teal-blue dreadlocks headed their way. Her skin was dark and her scowl was mean, but that didn't stop Ben from greeting with her a smile on his face. "Gil, boy, what'd you bring for me today?!"

"Found this ol' laddie among town on 'is own." Gil replied and Uma tossed him a smile. She knew Gil had a crush on her, which she didn't exactly return, but that didn't mean she couldn't use his affections for her to her advantage. "Though it'd be a good idea to bring him in, if ya know what I mean."

"Interesting," Uma muttered under her breath as she quickly turned her attention to the other gentleman. If he was gonna be on her crew, she had to make sure he was a good fit and not some wimpy prince or king. "Name?" She asked, her eyes narrowing, as she crossed her arms, curiously.

"Blake," Ben replied quickly and he soon found himself grateful that Evie, Jay and Carlos had planned him a cover story before he came. "Blake Blaze Wolfe," He repeated as he showed the deadlock-haired girl the crest on the back of his jacket to prove his point. "Son of Brad Wolfe and brother to Boston Wolfe. I'm the oldest of the two of us, of course."

"Hmm, a Wolfe's boy." Uma examined the boy in leather from head to toe, almost scanning him, and secretly debating on whether he was good enough to win her approval. "Interesting." Gil, from beside him, seemed hopeful that he'd join the team, but, really, Ben only seemed to hope that Uma wouldn't uncover his true identity. Who would know what'd happen if she did?

After a beat or two, Uma had then nodded swiftly as she punched the younger boy on the shoulder, adding more injury to the one Gil gave him earlier. Alright," She commanded, "You seem suspicious and act it too, but that's good 'nough for me, so welcome aboard!"

Turning to Gil, Uma then continued. "Get him some ice," She demanded, "...For his injuries..." She gritted her teeth at Ben's weakness. "...And bring him to the deck." Smile mischievously at Ben, the beautiful but threatening girl added, "we've got a lot to talk about with what we're going to do to our prisoner next."

Little did Ben know, that prisoner they were talking about wasn't Mal but, rather, him himself.

And much to his little innocent and unaware mind, he'd just been captured.

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? *wiggles eyebrows* Was it goooood?**

 **Haha, I hope it was.**

 **And now, I wanted to explain a little something.**

 **When I rewatched the new Descendants 2 clip for a second time, I couldn't help but notice the jacket and belt Ben was wearing (not because I pointed it out, but because Gummy mentiomed it XD) because, you see, on his jacket was the crest of a _beast's head_.**

 **And I thought that was kinda stupid.**

 **Because, y'know, if he's sneaking on to a place where he's hated, he shouldn't exactly be wearing his parents/dad's crest on his jacket, in the big bright open, where everybody can see it. XD**

 **So, because of that little mistake, let's say, I gave him the cover as the offspring of the Big Bad Wolf (Brad Wolfe/BBW). I figured that must be the cover he's using, if he has his dad's animalistic beast head as a crest on his jacket.**

 **So, yeah. That's why I did that XD.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so, so, SO much for reading and I hope you all enjoy Descendants 2 as much as I'm going to! And, of course, don't forget to check out my other stories, along with the collab fic I'm doing with Gummy! Seriously, they're so much fun to work with, you guys HAVE to view their writing! (In my preference, their fic _Royally Sick_ is the best though)**

 **Until next time! :)**

 **~Star**


End file.
